Baby Makes Three
by silverbellbaby
Summary: This is a continuation of 'Today I Met the Boy I'm Gonna Marry'. Join and celebrate with Patrick and Sabrina Drake as they await the birth of their first child. This is a Sabrina/Patrick one shot. Please Read & Review.


**Hello all of you Patrick and Sabrina fans! Thank you to all that reviewed, followed, and favorited my Patrick/Sabrina one shot 'Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry' that I posted last summer. I decided to do a follow up so we could all see how our couple is doing and join them on the joys of having their first child. I wrote this one shot a while ago, but I have a beta who reads/offers her opinions on my stories and I wanted to wait until she was done with it. She's been done for awhile but due to the weather where I live, I didn't get this back until recently. One of you wanted Patrick's daughter, Emma, to be in the story that started this follow up. In my previous one shot, Patrick has no children. The only characters that were included were Patrick, Sabrina, Felix, Elizabeth, and Epiphany. For those of you that haven't read 'Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry', I strongly urge you to read that one first before this one shot as this story will be a sequel so if you've never read it, you won't understand this follow up. Thank you to those who take the time to read and I hope if you're feeling generous, you'll leave reviews as I love getting them being they tell me how I did and if I need to improve my writing. I hope you enjoy this follow up. Until I have a chance to update 'Another Chance at Love', I hope this one shot will tide you over. I rated this a 'K' as there was no violence and very little if any language. If you feel I should change it to a 'T', please let me know. I wasn't sure which one to rate it as. I own the title/story, but not the characters.**

**Past reviews on 'Today I Met the Boy I'm Gonna Marry':**

**didi6: Thanks for the review on my story! I so appreciate it. I hope you'll let me know what you think of the follow up.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review!**

**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the one shot!**

**blueberry24: Thanks for the review! I hope you'll let me know what you think of the follow up.**

**Tess: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you'll let me know what you think of the follow up.**

**Elizabeth harrison5283: Thanks for the review! In 'Today I Met the boy...' I did my own version of how Sabrina met Patrick so that's why I did not include Emma. Also, I would include Emma in some of my stories, but I didn't want to upset the 'Scrubs' fans as technically Emma is Patrick/Robin's daughter. I realize that this is fanfic, but I didn't want to disrespect anyone. I hope you understand and I really appreciate you enjoying the story. Thank you for taking the time to review.**

**adazz830: Thanks for the review on the one shot! I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Hope this will tide you over until my 'Another Chance at Love' is updated.**

**Title: Baby Makes Three**

**Summary: This is a continuation of 'Today I met the boy I'm gonna marry'. Join and celebrate with Patrick and Sabrina Drake as they await the birth of their first child. This is a Sabrina/Patrick one shot. Please Read & Review.**

**One Shot**

(Patrick and Sabrina Drake have been blissfully married for a little over a year. Patrick is still a doctor at General Hospital and Sabrina is still a nurse there. They have had the occasional spats, but nothing serious as they quickly got through them. Even their friends and family were pleasantly surprised at how close their bond still was being usually the first year of marriage is the hardest. But the newlyweds have been as blissfully in love as the day they got married. Elizabeth Webber is still Sabrina's best friend and of course there's Felix, who still loves to crack jokes and be the big entertainer at the hospital. There is never a dull moment when Felix is working with everyone. Epiphany Johnson is her usual serious self, but there's those moments when Felix is able to get a rise out of her and when that happens, they love to tease the head nurse, who of course tries to show her serious side, but she knows not everyone is always easily fooled. Elizabeth is still the trainer at General Hospital for all new nurses, but she proudly stated that Sabrina has learned fairly quickly from the start. Patrick was very proud of his wife and always showered her with affection and even bouquet of roses at the Nurse's Station. Sabrina was always moved to tears at how romantic her soul mate was. Felix loved to tease his friend that Patrick seemed too good to be true, and he occasionally playfully warned him if he ever hurt Sabrina, Patrick would be in trouble. But both men knew that Patrick had no intention of hurting his wife as he loved everything about her and vice versa)

(A few months after their one year anniversary, Sabrina found out that she was pregnant. She was a little scared at first because she didn't know how Patrick felt about having children shortly after their 'I do's'. Granted, they have been married for over a year, but she and Patrick never talked about having kids yet. Yes, they both said they wanted to have a family, but both agreed that they would wait a few years so they can enjoy wedded bliss. So, when Sabrina learned she was a few weeks along, she was shocked to say the least being they weren't trying and she was on birth control. She knew of course birth control wasn't 100% effective as there was always a possibility of it not working. Same as condoms. Sabrina and Patrick have always been careful and they both assured the other that if something happened, they would accept it and be happy about it because it was a child created out of their love. But Sabrina also knew that even though they discussed it, it was agreed that they would wait. So, when Sabrina realized she was late on her period, she decided to get a pregnancy test done as she's never been late before. She's always had a regular cycle. When she took the test at home when Patrick was at work, she was stunned to see the plus sign on the stick. She sat down on the couch in their home and stared at the pink plus sign for awhile before she looked up and decided to make an appointment with Monica Quartermaine and make sure she really was pregnant before telling her husband. Sabrina admitted to herself that a part of her of was happy at the thought of being pregnant with Patrick's child, but the other part was scared as she was worried about his reaction. Would he be mad that they were pregnant so soon after they got married or would he be ecstatic that they created a life? She knew she probably had no reason to be nervous or scared, but there was that little part of her that wondered if she was wrong)

(Sabrina had no intentions of lying or keeping this from her husband, but she wanted to make sure she was indeed expecting before telling Patrick. Sabrina made sure Patrick didn't know of her appointment that afternoon. In case by any chance she wasn't pregnant but was just late, she didn't see the need to tell Patrick, but she figured she would sooner or later. When Monica finally comes into the exam room and sees Sabrina, she is pleasantly surprised to see the nurse. Monica closes the door behind her and smiles)

Monica: "Well, hello there, Mrs. Drake."

Sabrina: (smiles a little) "Hello, Dr. Quartermaine."

Monica: "What can I do for you? Does Patrick know you're here?"

Sabrina: (nervously) "Well, uh…" (chuckles nervously) "Actually no, he doesn't. I need to find out something before telling him anything."

(Monica worriedly goes to her patient)

Monica: "Sabrina, are you okay?"

(Sabrina raises her hands and shakes her head, smiling)

Sabrina: "No, I-I'm fine, Dr. Quartermaine. I'm healthy and everything."

(Monica breathes a sigh of relief and momentarily places her hand on her chest before she looks at Mrs. Drake)

Monica: (smiles) "Thank goodness! I thought something was wrong."

(Monica's smile quickly fades before looking at Sabrina with a puzzled look)

Monica: "Okay, well, if you're healthy, what's going on?"

(Sabrina nervously puts a strand of hair that's in her face behind her ear. Monica notices her nervousness and offers her comfort by placing her hand on Sabrina's shoulder)

Monica: "Honey, whatever is wrong, I hope you know you can tell me."

Sabrina: (smiles briefly) "Thank you, Monica. The thing is…I-I need to take a test."

(Monica lowers her head a little while trying to understand)

Monica: "A test?"

Sabrina: (nods) "Yes."

Monica: (nods a little) "Okay, w-what kind of a test do you mean?"

Sabrina: (sighs) "A pregnancy test."

(Monica blinks and a small smile appears across her face)

Monica: "You think you're pregnant?"

Sabrina: (nervously) "Well, I-I don't know."

(Sabrina sighs deeply and gets more relaxed)

Sabrina: "I took a home pregnancy test and it showed I was pregnant, but I don't want to tell Patrick until I know for sure."

Monica: (nods) "I see. Have you two been trying to get pregnant?"

Sabrina: (shakes her head) "No. We both agreed we would wait a few years before trying to conceive, so I'm on the pill."

Monica: (nods) "Well, as much as you know being on birth control helps your chances of not getting pregnant, I'm sure you realize that both condoms and birth control aren't always 100% effective."

Sabrina: (smiles & nods) "Yes, I'm aware." (nervously) "I guess I admit I'm a little worried Patrick will get upset."

Monica: "Because you wanted to enjoy the married life first."

Sabrina: (nods) "Yeah. I'm sure he'll be happy, though. But the last time we talked, we both agreed to wait."

Monica: (smiles a little) "Well, if I may say, Sabrina…"

Sabrina: (nods) "Go on, Dr. Quartermaine. I'm listening."

Monica: "Has Patrick ever told you that every time he's on shift and walks past the nursery room, he can't help but admire the newborns? That every time he looks through the window, he smiles and I can tell he's tempted to go in to get a better look but he stops himself because none of them are his?"

(Sabrina looks at Monica in shock and her eyes are wide open. She briefly covers her mouth with her hand before resting it on her heart. Sabrina at first isn't sure how to respond to the revelation she was just told. Monica smiles tenderly)

Monica: (chuckles softly) "It'll take it as a no."

(Sabrina clears her throat and shakes her head before swallowing and is finally able to speak)

Sabrina: "N-No, he's never said anything. I-I mean, yeah, I've seen him walk past the nursery before. But he's never stopped to admire the babies. At least not that I'm aware of."

Monica: (smiles) "I assure you honey, he's very interested in having a baby with you. He's never came out and said it, but I privately feel he thought you weren't ready for a child being you just got married. I've known Patrick for a long time, my dear, and I could tell he wasn't sure if you were wondering if he was ready or what. But the way it sounds, there was some miscommunication between the two of you."

Sabrina: (sighs) "Yeah. I thought being we haven't been married that long, he wanted to wait so I told him that's what I wanted. But the truth is, ever since I was a little girl, I couldn't wait to be a mother and when I saw Patrick for the first time, it-it's like I knew I wanted to be with him forever. I wanted him to be the father of my children."

Monica: (smiles) "And I'm sure he's always felt the same. I know this because of the way he looks at you. He's in love. As are you."

Sabrina: (nods appreciatively) "Thank you."

(Monica nods before asking her to take a seat)

Monica: "Now, you know the routine of finding out if you're pregnant, right?"

Sabrina: (nods) "Yes."

(Monica gets a cup from the cupboard and gives it to Sabrina so she can go to the bathroom and urinate. A few minutes later, Sabrina comes out and hands the cup back to Monica. She labels it and finishes the necessary steps before telling the young woman it will be ready soon. The ladies continue to visit until the time is up and Monica goes to see if the results are in. After waiting about fifteen minutes, Monica knocks on the door before going in. Sabrina looks at the doctor and briefly studies her before breaking the silence)

Sabrina: "So, what's the verdict? Am I pregnant?"

Monica: (smiles) "Congratulations, my dear."

(Sabrina smiles wide before hugging the doctor)

Sabrina: "Thank you, Monica!"

Monica: (smiles) "I know you and Patrick will be amazing parents."

(The two ladies break free from their hug and continue to smile)

Sabrina: "I hope so. I have no doubts on Patrick, but I just hope I do okay."

Monica: (seriously) "You will do just fine, my dear. Between you and him, I have no doubts that you'll be great."

(Sabrina nods appreciatively before Monica and Sabrina exit the exam room and go their separate ways. Sabrina couldn't believe she was carrying Patrick's child. She knew she still had a few slight doubts regarding telling Patrick, but she was so relieved at what Monica told her. She felt like an idiot for not knowing Patrick's secret feelings on the matter. But if she really thought about it, all the signs were there. Monica told her about Patrick admiring the nursery, Patrick agreeing with his wife on when to start trying for a child, and all the other mixed signals. One thing was for sure, she couldn't wait to tell Patrick the happy news. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops at the hospital to Patrick, but she wanted to share it with him in private at home. Sabrina looked at the piece of paper Monica had given her and smiled as she stared at it. She couldn't believe it: she and Patrick were having a baby. Sabrina got into the elevator and went home. She received a text from Elizabeth asking her how she's enjoying her day off. Sabrina giggled as she thought back to her day. She finally texted back her friend and said she's having a fantastic day and couldn't wait to tell her best friend about it the next day. Based on Elizabeth's response, Sabrina could tell her friend was curious what the news was, but Sabrina just laughed it off and assured her friend all would be revealed soon. Hours later, Patrick finally gets home from work. When he walks through the door and doesn't see Sabrina resting on the couch like she usually does before he comes home, he decides to look into the bedroom where he sees her sitting back in bed reading a book)

Patrick: (smiles) "Hey, baby."

(Sabrina looks up from her book to meet with her husband's face where they share a kiss. After pulling back, he sits down next to her)

Patrick: "Did you enjoy your day off?"

Sabrina: (smiles briefly) "I guess you could say that."

(Patrick looks at her with a confused look and chuckles)

Patrick: "What do you mean by that?"

Sabrina: "I have something to tell you."

Patrick: "It sounds serious."

Sabrina: (nods) "It is."

(Patrick watches as his wife closes her book with a bookmark safely in place so she knows where she's at for next time. He starts to worry when she gets up from the bed and goes to her purse and digs in it)

Patrick: "S-Sabrina, baby, if something is wrong, you know you can tell me, right? There's nothing you can't tell me."

(After getting the piece of paper out of her purse, she faces her husband and looks at him)

Sabrina: (nods) "Don't worry, sweetie, I know."

(Patrick watches as his wife puts her purse next to her on the bed and sighs deeply as she stares at the paper in her hands)

Patrick: "What's what?"

Sabrina: "This…" (looks at Patrick) "…Is the reason why I was at the hospital today to visit Monica."

(Patrick turns his head slightly and speaks with a serious yet worried tone)

Patrick: "Why were you at the hospital? And why were you visiting Monica? Okay, now you're officially scaring me, baby."

(Sabrina takes one last look at the piece of paper before looking at her true love in the eyes)

Sabrina: "I-I found something out today that I'm hoping you'll be happy about."

(Patrick nods slowly, trying to understand)

Patrick: "Okay, keep going. I'm listening."

Sabrina: (sighs) "I thought you'd be unhappy about it because even though we've talked about it, we both decided to wait. But then Monica told me that you secretly hoped it would come true." (shaking her head) "Baby, I'm so sorry that I misunderstood your feelings on the subject."

(Patrick tries to process what she's telling him)

Patrick: "Sab-Sabrina, if you're talking about our discussions on us waiting to start a family…"

Sabrina: (nods) "Yes, I am."

(Patrick gently takes the piece of paper out of her hands and puts it next to her so he can take her hands into his and massages them)

Patrick: "I want you to know I'm not mad that you wanna wait. If it looked like I ever put any pressure on you…"

(Sabrina quickly shakes her head and rests her hand on her husband's cheek and smiles)

Sabrina: "No, sweetie, you never did. I just always got the impression from our talks that you wanted to enjoy married life before trying to get pregnant."

Patrick: (chuckles) "Interesting…considering that's what I always thought about you."

Sabrina: "But then Monica informed me that you like to admire the nursery when you walk by it."

Patrick: (chuckles softly) "She told you that, huh?"

Sabrina: (nodding) "Yeah." (tilts her head) "Baby, why didn't you ever say anything?"

Patrick: (tilts his head & smiles) "Same reason as you: I didn't wanna look like I was pressuring you to have a baby."

Sabrina: (smiles) "I have wanted to be a mother ever since I was a little girl. I just wanted to find my prince charming…which happened to be you and I'm very happy about that."

(Patrick smiles as he caresses her soft cheek)

Patrick: "Marrying you was the best decision I ever made and the happiest day of my life."

Sabrina: (blushes) "Maybe today will be the second best day of your life."

(Patrick looks at his bride curiously and turns his head a little before speaking)

Patrick: "My love?"

Sabrina: (smiles) "Yes, my angel?"

Patrick: "Are you trying to tell me what I think you are?"

Sabrina: (shrugs happily) "Maybe."

(Sabrina looks down to retrieve the folded piece of paper. She lifts it up and places it into her husband's hands. He looks at her and from the way she's smiling at him, he has a pretty good guess what the paper will reveal. He unfolds it and reads it. Sabrina tries to hide her excitement and studies Patrick's face. A big smile appears across her face as he looks back at his wife)

Patrick: "You're pregnant? You're pregnant with our child?"

(Sabrina can no longer contain her excitement and laughs)

Sabrina: (nods) "Yes! Yes, we're pregnant!"

Patrick: (laughs) "Oh, baby!"

(Patrick excitedly takes her in his arms and feels her gentle touches)

Patrick: "I can't begin to tell you how happy you made me."

Sabrina: "If it's about half as happy as I am, then I do have an idea." (giggling)

(They break apart and their lips touch before he happily places his hand over her stomach. They look at each other and continue to smile)

Patrick: "Do you have any idea how far along you are? It must still be early yet being you're not showing and of course you would've told me before you do start to show."

Sabrina: "A few weeks, I believe. Earlier this week I realized I was late so I took a home pregnancy test. Even though it came out positive, I wanted to be sure so I went to see Monica. After taking a test, it was revealed I was pregnant."

Patrick: (nods) "I understand why you waited to tell me until you were sure."

Sabrina: (tilts her head & smiles) "Think it's a boy or girl?"

Patrick: (chuckles) "As long as it's healthy, it doesn't matter."

Sabrina: (raises her eyebrows) "If it's a girl, you do realize she'll have you wrapped around her little finger."

Patrick: (smiles) "She'll be your little princess."

Sabrina: (smiles) "If it's a boy, you can take him to football games and fishing."

Patrick: (raises his eyebrows) "Unless it's twins."

(Sabrina's eyes widen in shock and her mouth is wide open)

Sabrina: "Patrick Drake!"

Patrick: (smiles) "Yes, Mrs. Drake?"

Sabrina: (chuckles) "Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?"

Patrick: (shakes his head) "Never. That's part of the fun is using your imagination."

Sabrina: (laughs) "I guess! But there's nothing wrong with that."

(Patrick places his hand on his wife's stomach and gently rubs it as he looks up at his wife and smiles)

Patrick: "I can't wait until he or she grows more inside you. It's gonna be magical."

Sabrina: (raises her eyebrows) "Are you still gonna be fascinated when I'm eight months pregnant and bigger than a balloon? I will be huge."

(Patrick shakes his head and smiles at her)

Patrick: "You will be beautiful, my love. You could be as big as a house, as you like to say, but to me, you will look radiant." (chuckles softly) "Even when we're eighty years old, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

(Sabrina shakes her head and chuckles)

Sabrina: "You're such a charmer."

Patrick: (shakes his head) "Nope." (smiles) "I only speak the truth. In my eyes, there will never be another woman for me. You have my heart, Mrs. Drake. I can't wait until our child is born so we can meet him or her."

(Sabrina smiles as she shakes her head at her love)

Sabrina: "Just when I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I already did…"

(Patrick lifts her chin and softly touches her lips with his before looking at his wife tenderly)

Patrick: "I love you, too, my sweet." (tilts his head) "Are you tired? I know you were off today, but you look a little worn out."

(Sabrina smiles shyly and looks down slightly before meeting Patrick's face)

Sabrina: "Yeah, I guess I am a little tired."

(Patrick leans up and lightly kisses her forehead before speaking)

Patrick: "Get some rest. I'll make us something to eat."

(Sabrina is about to protest when Patrick shakes his head)

Patrick: "No 'buts'. I'll wake you when supper is ready."

(Sabrina smiles and shakes her head at her sweetheart)

Sabrina: "I love you."

Patrick: (smiles) "I love you more, my sweet."

(Patrick gets off the bed and tucks his wife so she's nice and warm before going into the kitchen. After Patrick finishes, he goes to wake up his sleeping wife and walks with her to the kitchen where he helps her in her chair before he sits down as well and they eat. Patrick smiles as he watches Sabrina eat and enjoy her meal. After they eat, they relax on the couch and watch a movie. The next day, the couple goes to work at General Hospital. They walk to the Nurse's Station where they see Elizabeth Webber and Felix Dubois going through some files. Elizabeth and Felix see the happy couple and greet them)

Liz: "Well, hello there, you two!"

Felix: "You came right in time."

Sabrina: (chuckles, confused) "In time for what?"

Patrick: (raises his eyebrows) "Do we dare ask?"

Liz: (laughs) "Well, Felix here seems to think you have something exciting to share."

Sabrina & Patrick: (puzzled) "We do?"

Felix: (snorts) "Of course you do, girl."

(Patrick and Sabrina look at each other nervously before facing their friends)

Patrick: "W-What do you mean, Felix?"

Felix: "Oh, come on, you two. Do you honestly think you can keep it a secret from us? You guys, it's so obvious."

(Patrick quickly looks at his wife and briefly points at her)

Patrick: "D-Did you say anything?"

(Sabrina quickly shakes her head in repliance)

Sabrina: "No, I-I didn't. If he knows, I don't know how. The only person I told was you, of course." (to Felix) "Who told you, Felix?"

(Felix looks at his friend weirdly)

Felix: "Who told me what?"

Patrick: (waving his hands) "Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about, Felix?"

(Elizabeth looks at everyone before placing her hand on Felix's shoulder and smiling)

Liz: "Felix got the impression from Sabrina's actions the other day that she was in a happy mood about something, but she didn't say what. So Felix has been dying of curiosity on what it is."

(Sabrina and Patrick look at each other and can't help but smile, making Felix pout)

Felix: "Oh, come on, girl! It's not fair of you to leave me in the dark!" (defensively) "I'm one of your best buds, am I not?"

Sabrina: (tilts her head & chuckles) "You know you are, Felix. Both you and Elizabeth are."

Felix: (shrugs) "So what's the big news?"

Patrick: (playing dumb) "What makes you think there's any news? For all you know, Sabrina and I were just having a great day at work."

Felix: (shakes his head) "Uh-uh, uh-uh, uh-uh, no. I know something happened because you're happier than usual. Spill it, girl." (raises her eyebrows) "You know perfectly well I'm gonna keep giving you the look until you reveal it."

(Elizabeth glares at Felix and softly tapes his shoulder. He looks at her, as if asking why she did that. She tilts her head and speaks)

Liz: "Whatever it is that's putting them in a good mood, they will tell us when they're ready."

(Felix slumps his shoulders and pouts)

Felix: "Are you telling me I have to be patient?"

Liz: (folds her arms) "You know the answer to that."

(Sabrina and Patrick can't help but laugh at their friend's pouts. The pair looks at each other and he takes her in his arms. As they smile they look at their friends)

Sabrina: "We're ready to let you in on our news."

(Felix scoffs lightly and puts his hands on his hips)

Felix: "Were you deliberately teasing me?"

Liz: (laughs) "You have to admit, Felix, that you deserved it."

(Felix rolls his eyes before looking at the Drake's)

Patrick: (raises his eyebrows) "Are you sure?"

Felix: (sighs) "What do you think?"

Sabrina: "Hey."

(Sabrina taps her friend on the arm, causing him to apologize and clears his throat, allowing the Drake's to make their announcement)

Patrick: "Our news that we'd like to share is…"

(Elizabeth and Felix patiently wait as Patrick and Sabrina share a smile before looking at their friends)

Sabrina: (smiles) "We're pregnant!"

(Felix and Elizabeth look at their friends in shock before they speak)

Liz: "You guys are pregnant?!"

Sabrina: (smiles & nods) "Yes, we are."

Felix: (shakes his head) "You're not just messing with us?"

Patrick: (chuckles) "I assure you, Felix, we are not messing with you."

Felix: (smiles) "You two did good."

(Elizabeth, Sabrina, and Patrick look at their friend and laugh, shaking their heads)

Liz: "Felix, you're one of a kind."

(Felix shrugs his shoulders and puts up his hands)

Felix: "What? What'd I say?"

(Sabrina laughs at Felix)

Sabrina: "There's never a dull moment when you're around, that's for sure."

(Felix clicks his tongue and points at Sabrina)

Felix: "You know it, girl." (clears his throat) "But seriously, I'm happy for you guys."

Patrick: (smiles) "Thank you, buddy."

(Felix offers Patrick a friendly hug, which Patrick happily accepts. Elizabeth gives Sabrina a tight yet gentle hug and smiles)

Liz: "I'm so happy for you, honey. You and Patrick both deserve this happiness."

Sabrina: (nods & smiles) "Thanks, Elizabeth."

(Sabrina looks at her soul mate before facing Elizabeth again)

Sabrina: "I've been waiting for this a long time. I can't imagine my life without Patrick…or this baby."

Liz: "Do you know how far along you are yet?"

Sabrina: "I think about three weeks."

Liz: (nodding) "Oh, okay, so you aren't that far along." (smiles) "Any gender you're secretly hoping for?"

Sabrina: "As long as it's happy and healthy, I'm good."

Liz: (chuckles softly) "That's what most couples hope for, but it is the truth."

(The gang chats for a few more minutes before going to work. Elizabeth and Sabrina would discuss baby details and Felix never missed a moment to offer his opinions or give out advice to the expectant parents. When he suggested the lovebirds name the baby after him if it was a boy, they couldn't help but laugh and told him only he would say something like that. As the months went by, Sabrina's belly continued to get bigger. Patrick spoke to the baby every night when they were in bed. He'd lean down and put his strong yet gentle hand on Sabrina's stomach and when he was just inches away, he'd talk to the baby and tell him or her how great and loving their mother was and also how much they were loved. Sabrina just smiled at her husband and gently played with his hair as she couldn't believe this was her life. She was five months along when they decided they wanted to know whether it was a boy or a girl. On their day off, they had an appointment with Monica. They thought being Monica told them they were expecting, it was only fair she told them the sex of the baby. After the checkup, Monica got the couple ready for the ultrasound. As they were watching their baby on the monitor, Patrick and Sabrina smiled at each other before facing their doctor again)

Sabrina: "Can you tell what the sex is?"

(Monica smiles at the young couple and nods)

Monica: "Yes, I can."

(Sabrina and Patrick smile happily at each other before facing their doctor)

Patrick: "And?"

Monica: (chuckles) "Are you saying you want to know whether it's a boy or a girl? Some couples like to be surprised." (shakes her head) "Of course, everyone is different. If you both want to know, I'd be happy to tell you. But only if you're sure."

(Patrick and Sabrina look at each other and as if knowing what the other wants, they look at Monica)

Patrick & Sabrina: (nods) "We want to know."

(Both of them saying that at the same time causes the doctor to laugh and shakes her head. Monica looks at the screen for a moment before facing the happily expectant couple)

Monica: "In four months, get ready to meet your beautiful baby girl."

(The couple's eyes light up and look at each other and smile wide)

Patrick: "Are you ready to meet our beautiful daughter in a few short months?"

Sabrina: "I can't wait." (chuckles) "And how much do you wanna bet she will immediately captivate you and have you wrapped around her little finger?"

Patrick: (raises his eyebrows) "Like you already do?"

(Sabrina looks at her husband in shock and it causes her to laugh)

Sabrina: "Excuse me, Mr. Drake?"

Patrick: (laughs) "You know it's true, my dear." (shakes his head) "But I love it. I wouldn't have it any other way."

(Sabrina looks at her love before smirking)

Sabrina: "Good answer."

Patrick: (smiles) "Thank you, Mrs. Drake."

(After the appointment concludes, the Drake's share their happy news with their friends and show them the sonogram)

Liz: "Aw, a little girl!" (to Patrick) "Patrick, how will it feel to have two ladies in the house?"

Patrick: (smiles) "Can't wait."

Epiphany: (smiles) "Congrats, you two." (chuckles) "Are you ready for the dirty diapers, late night feedings, and sleepless nights?"

Patrick: (nods & smiles) "Bring it on."

Felix: (raises his eyebrows) "Oh, you say that now, Patrick, but in four months…"

Liz: (rolls her eyes playfully) "Felix, you're not helping. Just wait until you have a child of your own someday, then you can talk."

(Epiphany looks at Felix with a serious look as well as tone of voice)

Epiphany: "Felix Dubois, if you knew what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut and only wish this happy couple well. Not unless you want an unhappy surprise waiting in your mailbox tomorrow when you come on for your shift."

(Patrick and Sabrina look at each other with a confused look before facing Elizabeth, who laughs as she explains what Epiphany meant)

Liz: "Epiphany knows Felix likes to joke around and that he tends to take it overboard. So, being everyone knew today was your appointment and everyone also knew you'd want to know the sex, Epiphany told Felix if he got too crazy…" (chuckles softly) "…like he is now, she would double his workload tomorrow when he comes on for his shift. You know, to get back at him for his behavior." (shakes her head) "And everyone knows Epiphany around here. When you get on her nerves, it's payback time."

(Elizabeth looks at her African American friend, who deeply sighs in annoyance and folds his arms)

Liz: "Isn't that right, my dear?"

Felix: (mumbling) "Yes."

(Felix looks at the head nurse and points at her seriously)

Felix: "I will get you back for this, Epiph. You can count on it."

(Epiphany snorts before walking to Felix and folds her arms, tilting her head seriously)

Epiphany: "Try it, Nurse Dubois. I dare you. I don't care if you're president of the United States, if you're not gonna behave, you'll learn to."

(Felix looks at the end nurse in shock)

Felix: "You'd use your position like that?"

Epiphany: (snorts) "If it's for a good cause, you're damn right I would." (raises her eyebrows) "Now, do you want to find out if I mean it?"

(Felix looks at the nurse for a minute or so as if studying her facial expressions. When he realizes she does mean business, he looks down slightly and clears his throat)

Felix: (softly) "Yes, ma'am."

Epiphany: (nods) "That's what I thought."

(Epiphany looks at Elizabeth)

Epiphany: "Okay, Nurse Webber, back to work."

Liz: (nods) "Yes, Epiphany."

(Epiphany walks away, but not without giving Felix a warning look, causing him to shake nervously. Elizabeth offers her congrats once more to the happy couple before going back to work. As Elizabeth walks past her male friend, he gently grabs her arm then lets go and looks at his friend with a somewhat surprised look)

Felix: "Did you see Epiphany just now?"

Liz: (shrugs) "Yeah, I saw it."

Felix: (scoffs) "And?"

(Elizabeth shakes her head and looks at him with a somewhat disbelieving look)

Liz: "When you make jokes like that, especially around Epiphany, and you know she doesn't always like jokes, especially yours, you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut."

(Elizabeth folds her arms and raises her eyebrows)

Liz: "You should know Epiphany by now, my friend."

Felix: (rolls his eyes) "Yeah, unfortunately."

Liz: (chuckles) "You know she can be a teddy bear when she wants to be."

Felix: (snorts) "Yeah, how often is that? Once a year?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Be careful how loud you say that." (smiles) "You want to add more paperwork to your already busy shift tomorrow?"

(Elizabeth can't help but laugh at Felix's sarcastic look. They both get back to work. As the days, weeks, and months go by, the Drake's count down until they will get to see their little angel for the first time. They each have two girl names and two boy names they like, but are having trouble agreeing to one. One thing is for sure, they both want the name 'Ann' for a middle name being that's Sabrina's middle name. Sabrina offers to come up with a different middle name, but Patrick shakes his head and insists on carrying the middle name down. As the doctor appointments come and go, Monica proudly informs the happy couple that the baby's weight is exactly where it should be as well as all the other things relating to baby Drake. As it gets closer to the nine month mark, Patrick wanted his wife to spend the last few weeks resting, but Sabrina quickly shook her head and told her overprotective, but yet loving husband that she was fine and Monica and Epiphany made sure not to overwork her. When Patrick realized he wasn't going to win, he backed down, but reminded his wife he wasn't going to stop worrying. Sabrina loved that about her soul mate. The fact that he would never stop worrying and loved her unconditionally. When she started to feel some craps the last few days of her nine month pregnancy, she admitted to her relieved hubby that it was time to settle down for when their daughter arrived. Patrick, of course, was more than happy to hear this. Sabrina rested in bed with Patrick taking time off work as well and made sure his very pregnant wife was comfortable and satisfied. While Sabrina was in the living room watching the news and Patrick was fixing them both a snack, all of a sudden, Sabrina leaned forward and had a worried look on her face. She swallowed hard before looking down. When she uncovered herself by taking the blanket that was on her she noticed and felt a very big wet spot between her legs, she looked up and quickly with a look of concern then a somewhat relieved face, she turns her head towards the kitchen and speaks)

Sabrina: "P-Patrick? Patrick!"

Patrick: (from the kitchen) "Yeah, baby?"

Sabrina: "Can-Can you come here, please?"

(Patrick comes into the living room and can tell right away from the look on his wife's face that something is wrong. He rushes to his wife's side)

Patrick: (worriedly) "Baby, what is it?"

(Sabrina looks worried at first, but is then able to smile and exhale sharply)

Sabrina: "Are you ready to meet our little girl?"

(Patrick's eyes widen in shock. He briefly looks down before facing his wife)

Patrick: "D-Do you mean what I think you do?"

Sabrina: (laughs) "We're having a baby! My water just broke!"

(Patrick's eyes again widen as he smiles)

Patrick: "This is it. This is it!"

Sabrina: (smiles) "Yes, it is."

(Patrick hurries to the bedroom and gets the bag that was prepared for when the time came to have the baby. After getting everything they need, Patrick assists his pregnant wife into the black blazer and they make their way to General Hospital. Once they arrive and Patrick helps Sabrina to the ER, he notices Epiphany)

Patrick: "Epiphany, I need your help!"

(Epiphany notices the Drake's and rushes to the married couple)

Epiphany: (worriedly) "What's going on? Is everything okay with the baby?"

Sabrina: (chuckles nervously) "Unless you mean is the baby ready to meet everyone?" (nods) "Then, yep, you betcha!"

(Epiphany runs to get a wheelchair for the mother in labor. When she returns, she brings the wheelchair for Sabrina to rest in while Patrick pages Monica. Luckily for the couple, Monica was at the hospital already, just in a different area, but she quickly came and got Sabrina ready so she was in her hospital gown and comfortable in the delivery room in good time. The contractions were coming more and more close together, so the Drake's knew it was only a matter of time before their baby girl made her entrance)

(Patrick was right by his wife's side, holding her hand and placing gentle kisses on her head. Sabrina knew she didn't look very attractive being all sweaty and trying to stay in control, but Patrick has always reassured her he doesn't care about that and that true beauty is watching your wife, the mother of your soon to be newborn daughter, give birth. Sure, he's delivered other babies, but never was he truly happy than to witness his amazing wife bring life into the world, especially being their baby girl)

(Patrick could tell Sabrina was getting tired, so he gently squeezed her hand and kissed it. She turned her head to face him and despite the hard labor she was facing, she was able to let a small smile appear on her face as she spoke)

Sabrina: "Thank you for being here."

(Patrick readjusts himself on the chair before looking at his wife seriously)

Patrick: "Hey. You listen to me, okay?"

Sabrina: (nods nervously) "Okay."

Patrick: "I am always, _always_ on your side and will always be here for you. The day we got married was the happiest day of my life." (smiles) "You made it much more special for me the day you told me you were pregnant with our daughter. I love you so much. So much, Mrs. Sabrina Santiago Drake, with all my heart. If anyone should be thanking anyone, it should be me."

(Patrick sniffles as a few tears fall down his cheeks)

Patrick: (smiles) "You have made me the happiest man in the world, my beautiful amazing wife."

(Sabrina smiles at her husband and gently touches his face, caressing it. He takes her hand in his and tenderly kisses it. Just then a big contraction comes, causing the soon-to-be-mother to scream in pain)

Sabrina: "Ah! It-It hurts! Oh! Ow!"

(Patrick's face turns bright red as he feels the pressure of Sabrina's tight grip on his hand. For a brief moment, he's tempted to take his hand away to give it circulation, but he knows not to dare as any pain he was feeling, it was nowhere near what his pregnant wife in labor was feeling)

Patrick: "I'm right here, baby. Take deep breaths and remember what we did in Lamaze class."

(Sabrina turns her head and angrily looks at her husband. The look she gives him, he knew it was not good)

Sabrina: (angrily) "Do you really think I remember everything we practiced, considering how I'm feeling right now?!" (panting) "You try being a woman in labor with killer pains!"

(Patrick loudly swallows in repliance and the scared look across his face causes Monica to laugh)

Monica: "Be glad you're not a woman, Patrick. To tell you the truth, you may be an excellent doctor, but you would never, _never_ be able to go through labor. You're not strong enough to handle it." (raises her eyebrows) "Although I wouldn't mind seeing you try."

(Patrick stares at Monica nervously and accidentally forgets about this wife. Sabrina notices this and decides to get his attention again by grabbing his hand and tightens her grip more than ever. Patrick immediately responds and quickly turns his head to meet his wife's face. His eyes widen in fear as he speaks)

Patrick: "I didn't know you could grab me that hard. You've grabbed me before and now a few minutes ago, but just now, I-I think this is the hardest you've ever grabbed me."

(Sabrina glares at her husband with a serious look)

Sabrina: "You'd be surprised what a woman in labor is capable of…_honey_."

(That last sentence Sabrina utters to her husband causes him to look more afraid than ever of his wife)

Monica: (laughs softly) "Like I said, Patrick, be glad you're not a woman. You wouldn't survive."

Patrick: (chuckles nervously) "I'm beginning to realize that now, Monica."

(As more contractions come, Sabrina holds onto Patrick's hands for dear life, causing his hands to get redder and his face to turn colors he didn't know it could turn. Monica quickly checks Sabrina)

Monica: "Okay, Sabrina, you're fully dilated." (smiles) "Are you ready to push?"

Sabrina: (panting heavily) "I've been ready since I found out I was pregnant after guy this guy knocked me up!" (looking at Patrick)

(Patrick shudders and manages a small smile)

Monica: "Okay, Sabrina, push!"

(Sabrina pushes with all her might)

Sabrina: "Aw! Get her out!"

Patrick: "You're doing awesome, sweetie! We're almost there!"

(After a few more pushes and endless grips on Patrick's poor hands, everyone hears the noise of a baby crying. Monica looks down and gets the baby and looks up at the Drake's)

Monica: "You have a healthy baby girl!"

(Monica wraps the newborn girl into a warm blanket and the nurse briefly takes her to clean her mouth of any unnecessary drainage. Afterwards, the nurse happily gives the baby girl to the new mother. Sabrina admires her daughter with Patrick by her side. The new parents look up and face the other, smiling)

Patrick: "Thank you for making me a father."

Sabrina: "Thank you for making me a mother." (winces) "Sorry for grabbing you so hard."

(Patrick shakes his head and smiles)

Patrick: "I'd let you do it again in a heartbeat."

(Elizabeth and Felix, who were called when Sabrina and Patrick were on the way to the hospital, come into the room and admire the new parents as well as the newborn)

Liz: "She is so beautiful."

Sabrina: (smiles) "Thank you."

Felix: (smiles) "Now, that's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." (smirks) "Of course, I may be a little biased."

Patrick: (shakes his head) "Nope, you're right."

(Patrick leans down and kisses his daughter on the head)

Patrick: "She is definitely the most beautiful." (smiles at Sabrina) "Of course, she takes after her mother."

(Sabrina looks at her true love and smiles as they share a kiss)

Patrick: "I love you."

Sabrina: "I love you, too."

Liz: "Well, don't keep us in suspense!" (smiles) "What did you name her?"

(Patrick and Sabrina look at each other and smile)

Felix: (raises his eyebrows) "You _did_ think of a name, right?"

(Patrick and Sabrina glare at their male friend before laughing)

Patrick: "Yes, we thought of a name."

Felix: (raises his hands) "Which is?"

(Elizabeth nudges Felix, causing him to shrug at her with a confused face)

Felix: "What? What'd I say?"

Liz: "Be patient."

(Felix folds his arms and tilts his head)

Felix: "Girl, have you ever known me to be patient?"

Liz: (seriously) "In this case, you will be if you know what's good for you."

(They all laugh before the Drake's clear their throat and smile)

Patrick: "As for the name of our little angel…"

Sabrina: "We named her Annabelle Sophia Drake."

Liz: (smiles) "Aw! So pretty!"

Felix: (confused) "What happened to having her have the same middle name as you, Sabrina?"

(Sabrina and Patrick briefly look at each other before facing their friends)

Sabrina: "We decided to change it a little. She'll still carry my middle name, but it'll be in her first name…Annabelle."

Felix: (nods) "That's cool."

Liz: "Well, I think it's lovely."

Felix: (smiles) "You two did good."

Sabrina & Patrick: (smiles & nods) "Thank you."

(The married couple in love looks at their precious angel and smiles)

Sabrina: "We love you, our little angel."

Patrick: "Forever and ever, Annabelle Sophia Drake."

**Thank you all for coming along with me on this ride as we joined Sabrina and Patrick Drake as they celebrated the birth of their first child! Reviews are politely encouraged so I know what you thought. Thank you to those who were generous in the reviews, follows, and favorites! Until next time!**


End file.
